P N Guin
by MyHero
Summary: A villain is smuggling something though the Happy Harbor docks, Robin seems to be the only one to figure out who is behind it, The P.N.Guin Moving Company.


**Title:** P.N. Guin

**Word Count: **about 1,452 words

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit!

**Beta: **byyoungjusticefanatic! Thank you for the help!

**Summary: **A villain is smuggling something though the Happy Harbor docks, Robin seems to be the only one to figure out who is behind it.

**Idea**: Anyone see the 1966 Batman movie? Yes? Then you might get where this came from! No? Then I think you should go see it, very funny movie!

**Author's Note: **Review? please?

* * *

><p>Artemis pressed herself against the wall of the building. She ignored the bricks scratching against her back and waited for her signal.<p>

_"Does anyone know who this guy is?"_ Wally asked over Megan's mental link.

_"We were not given a name."_ Aqualad confirmed, "_Batman merely told us someone was smuggling something through the Happy Harbor docks_."

"_A truck is on its way in_." Robin interrupted, "_Don't be seen_."

Communication died instantly, and the low rumble of an engine could be heard. Within seconds a moving van pulled around the corner. A loud scratching of the breaks had Superboy wincing as the truck came to a stop in front of the warehouse.

The engine was cut but the head lights flooded the building's entrance. The driver flung open his door and slid out with a slight grunt, "I'm telling you," he said, obviously in the middle of an argument. "The boss wouldn't send us all the way to Happy fucking Harbour, if this shipment wasn't so important." The driver pulled a crowbar from inside the truck before slamming his door shut.

The other man crawled out from his side, "Slug, I'm just saying, if this things is so important wouldn't he have sent more of the crew to come get it?"

The man, Slug, held out the crowbar. "Shut up, Louie and open the god-dam door."

"Why the hell do I have to do it?" Louie shot back, with a sneer.

"Cuz I drove, ya piece of shit. Now just do it."

Louie snatched the crowbar out of the air with a snarl and made quick work of the warehouse door. It took only a few minutes before there was a rattling noise as the metal door slid open, and the two thugs disappeared inside.

"_Why didn't we do anything?"_ Superboy snarled over the mental link. The clone shifted his position behind the dumpster a building away.

"_We need to know what they are after before we stop them."_ Artemis answered, crouching lower in the shadows.

"_How long do we wait_?" Miss M asked floating above the truck with uncertainty.

_"It depends on how long they take_." Artemis shrugged, even though no one could see her.

Robin dropped from the roof of the building, landing almost silently in a low crouch.

"_Robin, what are you doing_?" Kid Flash hissed, "_Dude, get out of there_."

The hacker ignored his best friend, and straightened his posture while staring at the moving van.

"_Robin, get back in position_." Aqualad demanded.

Again the Boy Wonder ignored his teammates, "_You guys see this_?" he asked, nodding his head at the side of the moving van.

"_Yes, Robbie, it's a moving truck_." Wally said, speaking as if to a child.

_"Thanks Kid Mouth, that clears it up_." Robin hissed back, "_I was talking about the company_."

"_P.N. Guin moving company_." Miss Martian read to the team, though the link.

"_So_?" Superboy grunted, finally fed up with hiding in the shadows, and crawling out from behind the dumpster. The clone strolled to the other side of the moving van and glared its side.

"_Seriously_?" Robin scoffed, "_You guys don't get it_?"

The Boy Wonder was met with silence.

"_Come on, I know he is a Gotham Baddie_," The hacker continued. "_but this isn't that –"_ The little bird was cut off by a cry of surprise from the warehouse door. The team were pulled out of the mental link conversation and the attention was once again back on the task at hand.

"Robin!" Slug cried, nearly dropping the crate on his arms on the floor.

Louie was going for his gun, when Robin dropped the smoke pellet to the ground. The sound of gunshots rang though the shipping yard, until the thugs calmed down. The smoke slowly began to fade and the darkness cleared. The thugs expected to see the body of the young Gotham hero. Instead, Robin crouched on the roof of the moving van, smirking at the criminals.

"You shouldn't have done that." The Boy Wonder said, "Now you guys are all out of bullets."

Slug cried out in anger and pulled the trigger of his gun. Nothing happened, and the man flung the now useless weapon, at the van, aiming for the little Bird. Robin ducked easily, and causally flipped off the truck.

"Now gentlemen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Robin explained smirk on his face.

"It's two against one." Louie hissed, placing the crate on the ground and pulling the crowbar from the loop on his jeans.

"You sure about that?" Robin asked.

Both men took a step into the war house, "Bat." Slug hissed.

"Sorry, not to day." Robin said, his smirking still growing.

Slug and Louie seemed to have gained back some confidence, because they took a few steps forward and smiled back at the Boy Wonder.

Robin's laugh echoed off the metal walls of the surrounding warehouses, causing both men to freeze. "I didn't say I was alone." The little bird said. The team appeared out of their hiding places, and surrounded their youngest. "I'll ask again; do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

The clang of the crow bar hitting the grounded echoed and both men raised their hands in surrender.

"Good choice." Robin advised.

* * *

><p>With the thugs tied up against a support beam in the warehouse, and the crate returned back to the its proper place, the team gathered around moving van.<p>

"P. N. Guin." Wally whispered, turning towards his friend, "Dude, I still don't get it."

Robin let out a frustrated sigh, "Forget it." He announced, turning his back to the truck.

"Explain it to us." Artemis demanded.

"If you can't figure it out on your own, then you don't get to know." The Boy Wonder shot back. Artemis and Wally both opened their mouths to argue, but were interrupted by Connor.

"Penguin." Superboy stated a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Exactly." Robin said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Little, flightless birds who enjoy cold climate, want to steal stuff?" Megan asked, frowning in concern.

Robin laughed lightly, "No, Oswald Cobblepot aka the Penguin wants to steal stuff, usually bird themed. He has an obsession with birds, collects them."

"Has he ever tried and collect you?" Kid Flash asked.

Robin shrugged slightly, "Only twice." He mumbled, "But it never lasted that long." The little bird left out the time Cobblepot kidnapped Dick Grayson to get back at the Wayne family. "It wasn't too bad, and the bird cage was surprisingly spacious." He flashed a smile, "had a swing and everything."

Wally and Artemis burst out laughing, Megan giggled behind her hand and Aqualad and Superboy smiled lightly.

In the distance, the sound of police sirens could be heard, and flashing red and blue lights could be seen.

"Meet back at the Mountain in ten minutes." Aqualad announced. The team dispersed quickly, leaving the two thugs struggling against their bonds, as the police arrived in a rush to the crime scene.


End file.
